Allergic Attraction
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: School!AU: Nightmare notices Alice studying for finals in the library and decides they should study together. But with allergy season taking it's toll, not only is Nightmare weaker than ever, but his powers have him teleporting with every sneeze! Studying is challenging enough without being sent flying into bookshelves in the process! (Hinted Nightmare/Alice?)


Allergy season. The one time in spring where everyone was literally a hacking sneezing mess. So it wasn't too unusual that Nightmare suffered the same fate- if not worse -as everybody else in the school. The sickly teen resented allergy season, not only because he was weaker than usual, but because his abilities would tend to act up as well. Not only had he managed to go invisible twice today, but levitating would occur with every long string of coughing fits.

Now that class was finally over, all the incubus wanted to do was cocoon in some blankets and take a good long nap- Too bad his friend Gray had other plans in mind.

Nightmare now stared blankly down at the workbooks on the table before him, uncomfortably fidgeting in the wooden chair he had been forced into. His lone eye raised and left the sight of work to the spacious library that surrounded him. He didn't mind the quiet place to study for exams. He didn't mind being surrounded by books and knowledge, and he appreciated the space and quiet provided for each student to study or browse at their leisure. He didn't mind the slow flow of time...

What he did mind was the musty smell of books and the dust they collected. He minded the quiet, as it was slowly driving him mad on the inside. He minded the slow flow of time because- Well it was slow! Gray had told him he would pick him up in two hours, and not even fifteen minutes had passed. He just wanted to go home.

With a great sigh, the demon leaned back in his chair, a pale hand tugged at the small ponytail; a habit when he had no clue what he should be doing. Finally, he got up for what might have been the seventh time in those mere fifteen minutes alone and began walking about the library. He circled the shelves- a way to clear his mind so he could sit back down and focus again. It wasn't until he heard the gentle chime of bells that he looked up from the rugged floor beneath his feet.

His gaze rose to the entrance, and settled on a young woman with chestnut colored hair. Her arms held workbooks similar to his own, and her jade colored eyes scanned for an empty table. She proceeded to saunter towards said table, before pulling out a chair and seating herself, fingers tangling in her hair as she reached back and pulled it into a messy ponytail. All the while, Nightmare watched from the bookshelves, taken aback by the sight he'd seen. She wasn't exactly gorgeous, but something about the confidence he could sense in her walk and the way she threw her hair together were just small average things made beautiful by this girl.

He jerked his chin away once he realized he was staring, his face the color of crimson. He knew her well enough. Alice Liddell, a transfer student who caught the attention of most of the males in their class. And although their eyes were on her, she had better things in mind without romance clouding it. She had excellent grades and was a very diligent student- no wonder she'd come to the library of her own free will. Nightmare failed to recognize how anyone could enjoy studying. Then again, maybe they could study together? They had most classes together!

With that in mind, the incubus strode back towards his desk. Just as he closed the old book in his hands, he caught a whiff of dust from it's pages, and gave a loud sneeze in response. In that moment, it felt as if he was being pulled backwards at a hundred miles per hour and in the short time it took him to blink into the sneeze, he realized he was slammed into the back bookshelf. A sharp pain shot through his body on impact, as he crumpled to the ground, books falling and scattering around him. The incubus grimaced, moving books off from on top of him. He thought he had his power under control for the time being... Nightmare put each book back in its place, keeping his sleeve to his nose in order to keep dust from affecting him.

Walking back to his desk, he managed to grab his books with ease. Alice sat exactly three rows or so behind his current position, and by the looks of it, she was very wrapped up in her studies. He bit his lower lip and began a slow hobble towards her. By the time he passed the first desk, he realized a feeling stinging in his nose- he was about to sneeze again! Just before he could raise a hand to stop the sneeze, it came out, the book hit the floor and Nightmare was gone.

Suddenly, he reappeared right behind the librarians desk- But he was flying into it! There was a reverberating thud that echoed throughout the entirety of the library, and a 'ding' of the bell that had fallen from the desk before him. Slowly, he pieced together the details, just as the librarian emerged from the back room. She glowered down at Nightmare as if he were an ant beneath a magnifying glass, before opening her mouth to speak. "Students are NOT allowed behind the desk" she bellowed in a low scratchy voice. Allergies must have gotten to her too. Her presence was scary enough, but the voice made Nightmare quiver in fear as he scrambled out from under the desk, tripping over a trashcan as he crawled towards his scattered books.

He realized how that Alice had watched the scene unfold, and now had her eyes focused upon him. Embarrassment surged through him, as he shuffled to his feet and gestured towards the seat across from her. To that, her head tilted in confusion. Maybe he should mouth words...? He pointed to the chair again, mouthing 'Can I join you...?'

A look of understanding spread across her features, a smile gracing her lips as she nodded in reply.

Now he just had to GET there...

Picking up the workbooks, he glanced towards the clock in the corner. How had fifteen minutes of him disappearing and reappearing passed so quickly?! If only time passed at such a pace when he actually studied. With the females blessing, he started towards her once more. 'Just make it to the table... You only need to make it to the table-!'

He had been so focused on reaching the table that he didn't notice the library aid passing in front of him-! He ran smack dab into her, sending his books flying and both of them tumbling to the ground. Forcing himself up, he noticed a white sort of powder on his uniform. He proceeded to pull the fabric and release it, as if to get the powder to air off. The dusty substance rushed up into his face- much to his dismay. Chalk dust...

"G-Gottschalk-senpai! I'm so sorry!" the underclassman squeaked out, as the boy rolled off her. "Don't apologize- Ah- AH- AHHH-!"

And with another great sneeze, the upperclassman vanished, leaving his books scattered and the aid to pick up the erasers she had dropped.

When he opened his eyes this time, he flew into one of the back tables, the sound of wood splitting filling his ears. He had broken one of the tables legs, the corner falling just behind his head. He let out a yelp, hands flying to his head as he curled into a ball on the floor. A whimper left his mouth at the unexpected pain that had befallen him- literally. This wasn't going to work... He needed a plan.

Without another thought, he pulled his shirt up and over his mouth and nose, gripping it on as if its falling meant his life. He then forced himself to his feet, and took a hesitant step forward. The musty smell of books was gone, and the pollen that hung in the air due to the open windows was almost nonexistent! This was it! And with the time on the clock, he had about an hour left before Gray picked him up.

He continued with another hesitant step, taking deep breaths though the mouth and out the nose. If he didn't smell it, he wouldn't sneeze- he wouldn't teleport! Step by step, the teenager continued forward, his confidence growing until he was finally walking normally. It didn't take long for him to cross the library to the tables up front. Spotting the transfer student, he scurried towards the seat next to her, reaching out his hand to take the back of the chair in his hands. Success!

Alice peered up, dark eyes meeting his lone silver orb. She then smiled, and slid over a pile of workbooks- His workbooks!

"I wondered where you went! I went back to the workbook after you asked to sit, and when I looked up you were gone!" He blushed at that. She must have gotten tired of seeing him throw them about and picked them up for him- or the library aid was ordered to by the librarian. Either way, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was here now. He pulled the seat back, allowing the collar of his shirt to fall. "I'm sorry. I meant to ask you if you wouldn't mind studying with me? We're in the same classes, and I can't really understand too much of this- Ah-!"

No-! Not now! Not after he had worked so hard to get here! NO!

Whether he liked it or not, he gave a loud sneeze.

But something was different this time. There was no sudden pull, and there wasn't any pain... When he opened his eyes, he realized he was still seated in the chair beside Alice, but her face had changed to that of disbelief mixed with disgust. He had sneezed... ON HER?! WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE TELEPORTED NOW!? His face flushed with embarrassment as he offered her the purple handkerchief in his pocket. "I-I'm sorry..." he murmured.

She took it gratefully, and wiped at her face. There was a thick moment of silence, before she returned the cloth to him. "Everyone is going through allergies... It's fine, Nightmare" as if to reassure him, she offered a grin. "A-Are you sure...? You're not disgusted? I would be..."

"I'll admit, I'm no fan of being spat on... But it was an accident, right? So don't fret~"

The dream demon had his doubts, but succumbed to her words, giving a short nod in reply. "Alright..."

"Alright then... So you wanted to study with me, right? Where do you want to start?"

-x-

*waves*

*Flops*

This was supposed to be cute. It's 3 AM. I have class at 8. Kill me.

Thanks for reading and thank you for your support!

Leave a review! I'm mega rusty right now... Hopefully better shit will come to me orz


End file.
